Topi Saya Bundar
by Manusia
Summary: Akhirnya topi yang didambakan Kurapika ada di depan mata. Saat memakai topi itu, angin damai membawa topi itu pergi. Apakah topi Kurapika kembali dengan selamat? Bagaimana dengan nasib Kuroro yang juga membeli topi? [warning: songfic lagu anak2, AU, OOC, bahasa alay, dkk]


_langsung ke cerita_

* * *

"Kuroro, coba lihat deh! Unyu, kan?"

"Unyu?"

"Yah, masak unyu ajah kagak ngerti."

"Bukan begitu, Kurapika, tapi..." Kuroro kehabisan kata-kata saat melihat topi yang ingin Kurapika beli. Dia mengambil topi yang dipegang Kurapika.

Dia bergumam sambil memperhatikan topi itu, "Dari bentuknya, bahannya, aku tahu."

Bukankah itu topi yang selalu Kurapika idamkan? Lalu, Kuroro mengecek beberapa angka yang tertera pada label. Syukurlah kalau bisa membeli. Ya... itu hanya masalah harga.

"Sepuluh juta jenni. Kurapika, ini kemahalan."

"Ciyus? Emangnya lo yang beli gituh? Kan bisanya kamuh curi, bos pencuri," balas Kurapika dengan nada dibuat unyu.

_Topi saya bundar._

_Bundar topi saya._

"Topi~" Kedua mata birunya berbinar-binar.

Pada akhirnya, Kurapika membeli topi tersebut. Bukan di toko yang itu, tapi toko yang lain. Lumayan menghemat 966.000 jenny. Kalau dijadikan rupiah, kira-kira Rp 9.660.000,00. Jadi, Kurapika membeli topi itu dengan harga Rp 340.000 atau 34.000 jenny.

"Senangnya. Topi bundar impianku," ucapnya sesaat sebelum memakai topi bundar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku juga beli topi."

Kurapika menaikkan alisnya. "Tumben, Kuro-kun. Biasanya juga—"

"Maksudmu aku tidak boleh beli? Tenang aja, aku mencuri kok," ucap Kuroro ketus.

"Pffft!"

Terlihat jelas di mata Kuroro bahwa Kurapika menahan tawa. Kuroro menghela nafas sesaat, "Kau boleh tertawa."

"Huahahahahahahahahahahaha..."

Sementara Kurapika tertawa, Kuroro hanya bisa membatin, "Apa yang lucu coba?"

_Kalau tidak bundar,_

_Bukan topi saya._

"Kuroro, topinya terbang!"

Sial, oh, sial bagi Kurapika tersayang. Angin kejam membawa lari topi bundar yang baru saja ia beli. Langkah larinya begitu kecil untuk menggapai topi bundarnya.

"TOPI! Hiks..."

Malang sekali kau, Kurapika. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu atas kepergian kekasih, eh salah, topi bundar tercinta yang baru saja ia beli dengan uangnya sendiri. 34.000 jeni pula. Sayang uangnya, kan?

"Hiks," isaknya.

Kekasihnya berusaha menghibur Kurapika. Dia mengelus punggung Kurapika seraya membisikkan kata-kata yang diharapkan semoga menenangkan hati Kurapika.

"Sabar, cayangku, unyuku. S'lalu ada topi lain. Topi bundar itu bukan pacar gelapmu. Ingat i—huaaa!"

_Buagh!_

Naas. Hidung Kuroro berdarah akibat ditonjok Kurapika.

_Topi saya bundar._

_Bundar topi saya._

_Kalau tidak bundar,_

_Bukan topi saya._

Kurapika kecil, maaf, Kurapika bukan kecil karena sudah berumur sekitar... 20 tahunan, berjalan gontai. Tangisannya masih belum reda. Belum lagi, Kuroro menghilang.

"Dampak kutonjok mungkin," ucapnya dalam sela-sela tangisannya.

Siang di pantai menjadi tak menyenang lagi. Kuroro menghilang, topi bundar terbang selayaknya ufo. Atau jangan-jangan...

"Piring terbang, bawa topiku kembali."

Dan harapannya terkabul. Kuroro kembali seraya menggenggam topi di tangan kanannya.

"Ini!" Kedua mata Kurapika mengerjap-ngerjap. Mulutnya terbuka lebar saking terkejutnya.

"Kuroro," panggilnya pelan. Nampaknya tangisan Kurapika sudah mereda.

"Ya?"

"Kuroro."

"Ya?"

"Kuroro."

"Ya?" Kuroro mulai tak sabar.

"Kuroro."

"YAAAA!? APA KURAPIKA YANG IMOET DAN UNYU?" Amarah Kuroro mencapai puncaknya.

"INI TOPIMU KALEEE!"

_Buagh!_ Dengan kekasaran amat tersangat, topi itu telah berubah menjadi bubur hanya dengan sekali pukulan. Anda tahu maksud saya, bukan?

_Topi saya bundar._

_Bundar topi saya._

_Kalau tidak bundar,_

"Memang, maaf aku berusaha menghiburmu. Tenang saja." Kuroro mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya.

_Bukan topi saya, _eh?

"Ini topimu. Tada! Kau senang?"

Kurapika tersenyum bahagia menerima topi dari tangan kirinya Kuroro. Dia memperhatikan topi bundarnya sejenak. Dari bahannya, pita yang melingkari topi itu, bahkan nama dirinya yang melekat di balik topi itu.

"Topi saya bundar. Bundar topi saya."

Di dalam hati Kuroro, "Topiku, topiku rusak. Untung nyuri, yach."

...udah tamat...

Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro

Topi Saya Bundar © Pak Kasur

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan penulisan, alay mungkin, ceritanya menyebalkan, tidak jelas, aneh, dan sebagainya. Terima kasih!

Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah mau review!

^_^ Terima kasih ^_^


End file.
